


Sleep, Barry.

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry can't sleep, Cuddling & Snuggling, Len being a good boyfriend, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three in the morning and Barry can't sleep so he decides to wake his boyfriend Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Barry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeNeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/gifts).



"Len!"

No answer.

Barry called out again. "Len!"

Still no answer.

Of course, Len wasn't going to answer. Why would he? It was three in the morning..? Night? ..and Barry couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned, sleep just wouldn't come to him.

He sighed and looked at his fast asleep and snoring lightly boyfriend. Barry felt a pang of slight jealousy towards him. His boyfriend, who was a criminal and played with death nearly everyday was sleeping so peacefully.

And here he was, the hero of the city who saved countless lives but still couldn't sleep. Barry glanced at his watch again. Three-ten. He groaned. He turned his eyes towards Len again and smiled mischievously.

He nudged his peacefully sleeping boyfriend, "Len."

Len shifted a little but didn't wake up. "Lenny!" Barry called out more loudly this time. Len slowly opened his eyes and looked at Barry.

"Scarlet?" His tone heavy with sleep. He closed his eyes again.

"I can't sleep." Barry reached out with his hand and nudged Len again.

"Mmm" Len reached out with his right hand and patted Barry's head. "Sleep, Babe." He kept patting for a few seconds and then his hand went limp, indicating that he was asleep again.

Barry glared at Len even though he knew that he could not see him. Len started snoring lightly and Barry had enough.

He got annoyed. He yelled in Len's ears loudly, "Leonard Snart!"

Len shot upwards with a gasp, his hands already reaching for his cold gun. Barry caught his wrist gently and laughed.

"Relax, Len. It's just me."

"Jesus! What the hell, Barry?" Len blinked. He was now almost full awake. Almost. "Do you know what time is it?" He asked, yawning.

"Yes, Len. I know what time is it exactly. It's three twenty and forty five seconds in the morning."

Len gaped at his boyfriend. Okay, now he was fully awake. Since when was Barry accurate about time?

  
"What's the matter? Did you have any nightmares? He asked, concern coloring his face.

"Nope," Barry shook his head. "For having nightmares, you have to sleep first, Len. And no matter what I do, I just can't sleep."

Len sighed in relief. But.. God, he was tired. He had a very hectic day and his body still felt sore. He laid back on the mattress and asked Barry, " Did you count the sheeps?"

"Yes, I tried that. You won't believe but I got to four million sheeps!" Barry replied.

To this Len rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "For real?"

Barry fidgeted with his blanket and then blushed. "Okay... I lied. I counted till four thousand but it is so boring! So I stopped. But then you were snoring and I..." Barry trailed as he realised that Len had closed his eyes again!

He was asleep again.

Barry shifted on his side and looked at Len's sleeping face. He loved watching Len when he was asleep. He could openly admire his face... His lips. Barry's eyes travelled down to his shoulders, to his well toned abs and further down. Barry shivered.

Barry slowly climbed on top of his sleeping boyfriend and started leaving trail of kisses on his abs and his fingers tugged at the waistband of Len's track pants.

Len gasped and opened his eyes. "Barry.." Barry smiled. He reached upwards and pressed his lips to Len's and kissed him. Slow and sensuously. Len kissed back just as soundly. Len then gasped out of the kiss but Barry wasn't done. Barry started kissing Len's jaw and then went on to kiss his neck.

Len's breath hitched. "As much as I love you, Barry. Right now ain't the time." Len croaked.

"Why, Len? It's always the right time to have sex." He continued kissing Len's neck and then sank his teeth into the soft flesh there, making sure that it left a hickey.

Len moaned. "Barry.."

"Lenny.." Barry purred in Len's ear and licked it.

Len so wanted to continue this but then an idea came to his mind. Why not torture the kid before giving them both what they wanted. He shot upwards once more, which caused Barry to tumble and fall back on to the mattress.

Len chuckled at the scene and Barry glared.

"You know that I have perfect remedy for your sleep problems, Barry." Len said, ignoring Barry's glares.

Barry spread his arms to invite back Len into his arms and smiled sweetly. "I know.."

Len bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He then crossed Barry's arms and replied, "No.. It's not sex, Barry."

Barry pouted and hugged himself tightly as if telling Len that he was mad at him. Len actually found it very adoring. He leaned in and kissed Barry on his lips who obliged with equal eagerness. Len broke the kiss and planted another one on Barry's forehead.

"I will be right back." Len whispered seductively and left the room. Barry smiled and closed his eyes contently, and waited for Len to return.

....

Len went into the kitchen and got to work. He quickly heated the milk. Maybe the Scarlet Speedster was hungry. He smirked, remembering his boyfriend's never ending want for food. Soon, he had two mugs of hot chocolate resting on the tray.

  
He smiled. After Barry was fed, they could definitely indulge in the activity that Barry had started.

....

Len entered their room with the tray in his hand, only to stop with a surprise. "You've got to be kidding me, Scarlet!"

There Barry was sprawled out on their bed with his eyes closed and now HE was snoring.

"How dare he!" Len thought in annoyance. But then he smirked. "Payback time, kid." He purposely banged the door closed behind him. Barry startled from his sleep.

Barry shot upwards and blinked in confusion.

"Oh, I am sorry, Barry. Did I wake you up?" Len asked innocently.

"No..no.. I am awake, Len.. Just resting my eyes.." He yawned. Len shook his head. How could he be mad at his boyfriend when he was looking this adorable.

He crossed the distance between them and thrusted the mug of hot chocolate into Barry's hands. Barry looked at Len in confusion.

"Thought you might want this, kid. Drink it. It helps."

Barry nodded sluggishly. He was definitely on the verge of sleep. He drained the mug in a few seconds and handed it back to Len who placed the tray on to the night stand.

Len climbed back into the bed and Barry instantly curled beside him. His head resting on his shoulder and arm wrapped around Len's stomach.

Len sighed. He was so looking forward to making love. But now that Barry was finally feeling sleepy, he decided that love making could wait.

"Sleep, Barry." Len whispered softly to his boyfriend.

About fifteen seconds later.

"Len?"

"Yeah. What is it, Scarlet?" Len asked.

"Um.. Can you keep talking? Please. .. Just till I fall asleep.." Barry's voice was muffled. Sleep was about to claim him ny second.

Len smiled. He then shifted slightly as to not jostle Barry much and reached out to grab his book. He loved reading so he always had a book around.

He flipped through the pages and and started reading from where he had stopped last time. He had just finished reading the first paragraph when he heard Barry's soft, gentle snores.

He smiled. He closed the book and replaced it. He then wrapped his arms around his Scarlet Speedster and kissed on top of his head.

"Good night, Barry." He closed his eyes and was soon sleeping too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
